Hopeless Souls
by Kurota Haruka
Summary: Soul loves Maka. Maka loves Soul. So why can't they figure it out? Will they ever be together, or is the situation truly hopeless? A fluffy SoMa shipfic.
1. Cool guys don't crush on their meisters

Soul slowly opens his eyes, seeing the ceiling of his living room. Why was he sleeping in here? Oh, that's right. That movie Maka brought home. He must have fallen asleep while they were watching it. He moves to stand up, but finds himself anchored to the couch by Maka, who seems to have his left arm in a death grip, still asleep herself. He tries to pry himself loose, attempting to not wake her up, but he can't do it. It looks as if he'll have to wake her.

_What a shame,_ Soul thinks. _She's so cute when she's asleep._

No. Stop it. Cool guys don't get crushes on their meisters.

"Maka! Wake up!" He says, shaking her with his free arm.

She jumps awake, immediately relinquishing his captive arm.

"What's going on? Are we under attack?" she says, stumbling over words spoken by a half woken mouth.

"No, you wouldn't let go of my arm."

"Oh. Sorry about that," she says, blushing.

Truth be told, she hadn't seen the entirety of the movie, either. After Soul had fallen asleep, she wondered what it would be like to fall asleep in his arms. Unfortunately, the best she could do was latch on to his arm. She did fall asleep, though, and what a blissful sleep it was. But Soul is an idiot. He'd never notice her. Especially not with someone like Blaire constantly around.

"I'm hungry. We got anything left to eat?" Soul asks.

"A little, but I wanted to save that for dinner. Do you want to go out, instead?"

"Yeah, sure. Hurry up and go get ready, though, I'm starving."

"You should clean up a bit yourself."

"Nah, I'm good like this."

"Soul, do you know how many times people mistake us for a couple? I don't want people thinking that with you looking like a slob. At least go change clothes."

She gives him a hard stare he can't possibly stand up to, and he gives.

"Fine. But hurry up, I need to eat something," he says, walking back towards his room.

Of course she doesn't want people thinking they're a couple. Why on earth would she ever be interested in him? The whole situation is just hopeless.

* * *

Good? Terrible? I don't know. Please review, guys, I want to make this story as best as I can.


	2. Tsubaki's advice

It's quiet this morning. Not many people are out at this hour, as most adults are at work. One of the perks of being a kishin hunter team is lots of off days without mobs of people to deal with. Soul and Maka walk slowly down the street to a nearby coffee shop, silent for a long while. Soul is the first to break the deafening silence.

"Do people really mistake us as a couple that often?" he asks, trying not to show his curiosity.

"You'd be surprised. Most people look at you like my dad does, too," Maka replies, not questioning Soul's sudden interest. Apparently his acting worked.

"I wonder what they see in us..."

They walk silently for the rest of the trip. After a quick stop at the coffee shop, they start their walk back home as awkwardly as the trip there was.

It's been like this for months now. Soul has long since stopped the stupid shenanigans and idiocy Maka loved about him, instead showing nothing but his insufferable "Cool guy" act. She hates seeing him like this. It's almost as if he's depressed. Could it possibly be... no. Of course not. He'd never look at her that way. Not with her flat chest, and childish pigtails. How could he ever love her?

Maka had been acting different, too. Soul couldn't quite put his finger on it, but she'd given up on something recently. Perhaps she was interested in a guy. Maybe one of the underclassmen, like Akane. It definitely wasn't Soul, though. He's such an idiot. Maka would be interested in the smart guys, not him. Soul hates to think about Maka liking another guy, but he hates her acting all deflated like this, too. Maybe he could have Tsubaki or Blaire talk to her.

"What do you want, Black Star?" Maka asks suddenly.

The blue haired ninja suddenly falls onto his face in front of them. Tsubaki lands gracefully beside him, having gone undetected unlike her partner.

"How the hell do you do that, Pigtails?" he says after prying his face from the cement.

"It's not all that hard, dude," Soul answers for her.

Black Star glares at him, but is smart enough not to challenge him.

"It's ok, Black Star, you just have to practice a bit more," Tsubaki says with her usual politeness.

Maka wonders how Tsubaki can be so patient with him. He's far more idiotic than Soul is, almost to an intolerable level. And Maka knows Tsubaki loves him. She always has. Maybe she can get some advice about what to do with Soul.

Tsubaki gives Maka a concerned look.

"Maka, can I talk to you privately for a moment?" she asks.

Maka walks with Tsubaki for a bit, leaving the boys behind to bicker over something.

"Maka, your soul wavelength has changed," Tsubaki tells her. "It's giving off a lot of negative energy. Soul's is too. Is everything ok?"

Damn her. Tsubaki could always read the two of them like an open book.

"No," Maka answers hesitantly. "It's about Soul. I don't think... he likes me."

"Well of course he does."

"No, Tsubaki. I mean... romantically."

"I know. He does."

Maka's face and heart fills with hope. Tsubaki notices an immediate change in her soul wavelength, one Soul must have picked up on, too.

"How do you know?"

"Maka, I knew you two loved each other before you did yourselves. You've always had amazing resonance. It shows that you two love each other. I've been waiting for you two to announce it for years. Kid noticed it, too."

"So... he does love me?"

"Mhm. How did you not pick up on it?"

"I... I didn't think he could love me."

"Well let's go ask him, I sure he'll say yes," Tsubaki says as she grabs Maka's arm, dragging her as her face turns crimson.

* * *

Tsubaki and Black Star have made an appearance! I ship the crap out of them, too, so perhaps I'll write that next. Anyways, please review! I want to know your opinion!


	3. Sail the ship!

Soul can feel the change in Maka's soul wavelength even at the other end of the block. It's much more positive than before, which improves Soul's mood a little. Maybe Tsubaki's already helping Maka with whatever problem she has. He notices Tsubaki dragging Maka back towards him and Black Star, her face turning deeper shades of red. Before Soul can wonder why, she asks him something.

"Soul, do you love Maka?"

His eyes widen, and he feels his face grow hot. He opens his mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. Black Star starts laughing.

"No way! Hahahaha, Sharky loves Pigtails!" he manages through hysterical fits of laughter.

"Shut it, idiot!" Soul growls at him, cocking his fist back.

"You... you do love me?" Maka asks quietly.

Soul drops his arm, and his anger dies out as he looks at Maka. Tsubaki drags Black Star off, scolding him for making fun of Soul.

"Yeah," he says. "But it's not like you feel that way about me, right?"

"A-actually... I do," she says, staring at her feet.

Maka is surprised when Soul envelopes her. She tentatively wraps her arms around Soul's midsection. She feels something wet hit her shoulder, and realizes that Soul is crying. She squeezes close to Soul, burying her face into his neck. His embrace is tight, but it isn't painful. Suddenly Soul pulls away, wiping at his eye. Maka knows him well enough not to ask about it.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go kick Black Star's ass real quick," he says, returning to his usual demeanor.

"Why? Tsubaki's already yelling at him for making fun of you," Maka replies with a small smile, unsure of whether he really means it.

"Because he made fun of you, too. Poor dumbass probably didn't even realize it," Soul says with his crooked, toothy grin, hinting towards joking.

"It's fine. Tsubaki yelling at him is punishment enough. She'll probably make him apologize, too," Maka jokes, a bright smile lighting up her face.

"Alright, fine, I'll wait until then to punch him," Soul says, which makes her laugh.

The two walk home in a much better mood than when they left. Though they don't touch physically, their resonating souls make them feel closer than anyone can be. Their hearts beat together, and their minds think as one on what is the happiest day in their lives.

* * *

Everything is clear! Feelings are known! But is their struggle over yet? Hell no! Let the fluff continue!


	4. Magic Cats and Nightmares

Soul bolts upright in bed, a very loud "No!"

on it's way out of his mouth. His breathing is heavy as he paws at his chest. Only 1 scar, that's good. He calms himself as he tells himself it was only a nightmare. He's had them before, and he'll have them again. But this one, it terrified him. Because Maka got hurt in this one. And Soul was the one who caused it.

"Soul? Are you okay?" Maka asks from the doorway, her voice clearly sounding her concern.

"Yeah. It's just... a dream," Soul answers. He can't tell her about this one.

"It sounded more like a nightmare."

"It's fine. Why are you up anyways?"

"I couldn't sleep. I felt your soul wavelength change before you wake up. It was... scary."

"I'm fine, Maka. You don't have to worry."

"Okay. Can I sleep with you? It might help you calm down."

"Yeah, sure."

Soul moves over to let her in, and she climbs under the covers. Maka snuggles up close, and is amazed at how warm Soul is. Her hand falls on the scar that runs across his chest, and she recalls how he got it. It was the first time they met Crona. He'd attacked them, and Soul risked his life for hers. That was also the day Soul had been infected with the black blood that flowed through both their veins.

"Oh, I see how it is Soul. You've got room in there for Maka but not me?" Blair teases from the top of Soul's dresser.

"Get out, Blair!" Maka shouts, grabbing Soul's alarm clock and throwing it.

The magical cat leaps out of the way before scurrying through the door, giggling the entire way. Soul chuckles.

"There she is. You haven't yelled at anyone all week, Maka," he teases.

"Stupid cat needs to mind her own business," Maka grumbles, scooching closer to Soul.

"You enjoying yourself there?"

"Why wouldn't I? Most girls don't have the luxury of sleeping in the arms of the guy they love."

"Most girls live with their parents and don't hunt kishin souls."

"Well we can't help the second one, but I definitely can't tell my dad about this. He'd flip."

Soul realizes she's right. Spirit never did like him. He's bound to notice it sooner or later. They can't hide... whatever they are forever. Now that Soul thinks about it, they never did figure out what was happening between them. It's been a week since Tsubaki helped them confess, and while they've gotten closer emotionally, they hadn't really addressed the situation at all.

"Soul..." Maka mumbles to him.

"Yeah?"

"You're worried about something. What is it?"

They've been able to read each other's souls much more effectively since that day. It almost as if they can read each other's minds now.

"Well... I don't really know what we're doing. We aren't exactly dating. But we've changed."

"That's it?" Maka asks with a smile. "Fine, let's make it official. Ask me out, Soul."

"Um... alright. Will you go out with me Maka?" Soul awkwardly asks her.

"Mhm," Maka answers, planting a light kiss on his cheek. "Of course I will."

Maka buries her face into his side and quickly falls asleep. Soul's cheek ignites in warmth and he blushes, forgetting that he's already in bed with the girl.

"I love you, Maka," he says, kissing her forehead.

From the shadows of the corner, Blair happily watches them drift off to sleep. She's glad they finally made each other happy. They both deserve it, after all the hell they've been through. They deserve each other.

* * *

I'm totaly not sorry, I had to include Blair at least once. But let the fluff continue! Thank you guys so much for all the love this story has been given! I never imagined it would be this popular! But now I have a challenge for you guys: What do you think Soul's nightmare was about? Try to come up with details, because the winner's nightmare will be included in the story!

Also, for those who are wondering, this storh takes place in the animeverse, some time after Kishin Asura's defeat. Things have settled down quite a bit since then.


	5. Date night

Soul tightens the black tie around his neck. He doesn't dress like this often, but tonight's a special occasion. He and Maka are making an attempt at being "normal" tonight by going on a date. Everything had been thought of ahead of time. They got Tsubaki and Black Star to cover with their friends(although Soul wasn't sure how well that would work, knowing Black Star), and Blair volunteered to keep Maka's dad busy for the night.

Soul walked into the living room to find Maka standing there in a green dress that perfectly matches the color of her eyes. Rather than her usual pigtails, her hair is down, with a black ribbon wrapped around one of the locks framing her face. She isn't wearing any makeup(she never does), but her skin looks flawless. The high heeled shoes she's wearing put her a few inches closer to his height.

Soul realizes he's staring and snaps himself out of it.

"You look, amazing, Maka. But you forgot something," Soul says cooly.

"Really? What is it?" Maka replies, giving herself the once over.

Soul pulls a box out of his pocket and gives it to her. The DWMA doesn't give students a lot of spending money, but this is definitely worth it.

Maka opens the box to find a necklace, decorated with a charm shaped like Soul's soul. She gasps and pulls it from the box.

"I got one for me too," Soul says, pulling a matching charm in the shape of Maka's soul from inside his shirt, hung on a heavier chain.

Soul stuffs his back into his shirt and helps Maka put hers on. When he's finished, Maka plants a quick peck on his lips. Soul stands back and blinks at her, surprised.

"Thank you, Soul. I love it," she says.

Soul and Maka walk up the the hostess's podium at the restaurant. It's one of the best in town, and all of the tables are outdoors. A girl that looks even younger than the couple, with black hair tied into pigtails greets them.

"Good evening, welcome to Vraiment Envie. Table for two?" she asks.

"Is that you, Tsugumi? I didn't know you worked here," Maka says.

`"Maka-senpai? I didn't recognize you with your hair down."

"Who's this?" Soul inquires.

"Tsugumi is in the NOT class we did that demonstration for awhile back."

"Mhm. You're Maka-senpai's weapon, right?" Tsugumi asks Soul.

"Yeah. So if you're a DWMA student, why are you working here?"

"Well, Kim-senpai took all of our money again."

"Again?" Maka asks. "I'll talk to her about taking advantage of you three."

"Are we going to actually eat?" Soul asks.

"Oh! My apologies!" Tsugumi exclaims.

She leads them to a table, and the evening progresses normally. The waitress brings them their soup, which Soul eats rather noisily.

"Soul, you aren't supposed to slurp your soup!" Maka scolds him.

"So? It's too hot to eat normally," he bluntly replies.

"People are starting to stare!"

"Maybe it's because you're yelling at me."

How can Soul be this idiotic and cute at the same time? At least he isn't running his stupid cool guy attitude.

"Whatever, cool guys don't care what think."

"Then why do always try so hard to be cool? You don't care," Maka finally manages to get a jab in.

Soul gives her a weird look, and suddenly everything is chaos. People are running and screaming from something. Tables are being flipped and thrown. Suddenly a large wolf crashes through several tables, followed by Stein, who wields a very familiar looking scythe.

"Stein? What is that thing?" Maka shouts.

"Maka? And Soul, too? Good I could use your help corralling this thing," Stein shouts in reply.

"Maka? Where's my little girl?!" the scythe, now revealed to be Spirit, shouts.

Spirit transforms his upper body back into it's human form.

"What are you doing here? And why are you with-" Spirit angrily shouts before he realizes what's happening. "Maka, you are not to follow us. And I will be having a talk with you two later," he finishes in a terrifyingly calm tone.

"Are you sure, Spirit? We could use their help," Stein asks.

"Maka won't be able to fight properly dressed like that. We need to hurry, the wolf is escaping."

Stein chases after the beast, leaving Soul and Maka alone in the deserted restaurant.

* * *

Maka's dad makes an appearance! What will happen when he returns? Who knows. Special thanks to Rainbowgoth13 for help brainstorming with this chapter, and for the argument dialogue. Thanks to my friend Barb for the restaurant name, which is just "really fancy" in french. And special thanks to you guys for giving me so much love for this and giving me a reason to keep it going! And I know I didn't get in all three, but I did manage to squeeze Tsugumi in for SassySimoneEvans.


	6. Spirit talks

Soul and Maka wait in their apartment, unsure of what is about to happen. Spirit knows about them. What is he going to do? Will he demand that they break up? Or will he force Maka to move out of the apartment? Or some other ridiculous attempt to separate them? Whatever it is, they both intend to fight it tooth and nail.

There is a sharp knock at the door, and they both know who it is.

"Come in," Maka calls.

Spirit steps into the small apartment, a serious look about him for once. He stands in front of them, and opens his mouth to speak.

"Dad, I know what you're going to say! But-" Maka tries to say.

"No. You don't. I'm not here to drag you home, or demand that you stop," he calmly states.

Wait, what? Could he possibly be ok with this?

"I can see that you two love each other. I saw it long ago. I know that I can't stop that. So I'm just here to let you know that I expect you two to be responsible. And that I'm hurt that you tried to hide this from me."

Spirit turns to leave.

"Dad, wait," Maka stops him.

She walks over and hugs him, and whispers a quiet "Thank you" to him. He seems surprised at this, but returns her embrace for a moment before leaving. Soul pulls her close and hugs her as her eyes tear up.

"Maka..." he starts.

"Yes?" she asks.

"I think your dad's gone crazy."

Maka laughs and playfully hits him.

Spirit walks alone through the city, thinking to himself. Of course he doesn't like the idea of Maka dating. But he's been in their situation before. You can't stop two teenagers who think they're in love. Especially when they're as stubborn as those two. He only hopes that things go well with them. His marriage didn't last, and he honestly hopes that it won't become a pattern. If they hurt each other, they could get themselves killed.

* * *

Spirit approves! But what does he mean by getting themselves killed? :3 Mwahahaaa! Sorry it's so short, though! This chapter was a bit rushed, I didn't start writing until about an hour before posting.


	7. First Fight

Soul and Maka carefully read the paper, which promises no less than 20 kishin souls for completion of the mission.

"Maka, are you sure you want to take this one?" Soul asks with concern.

"Why wouldn't we? It would put us 20 souls closer to you becoming a death scythe," Maka replies excitedly.

"That also means taking on 20 opponents at once. We should bring some backup."

"But then we'd have to split the souls!"

"Maka, I don't think we can do this one on our own."

Maka gives him a look that's somewhere between disbelief and anger.

"Why not?"

"Because 20 to 1 is dicey even against low level opponents. These are 20 skilled warriors on a rampage. There's no way we'll get out of that in 1 piece."

"Are you saying you doubt my abilities as a meister?" Maka nearly shouts.

"No, I'm saying I doubt our ability as a team to complete this mission."

"Soul, I'm taking this mission. Whether you come or not is up to you."

Maka's last remark does turn into a shout, one that draws the attention of several people as they walk past the mission board. She storms off, presumably to inform Stein that she's taking the mission.

Soul stands alone in front of the board, hurt that she would give him such a decision. He could never let her take that mission alone, and she knew that. She was using his feelings against him.

"What was that about?" Kim Diehl asks as she and her partner walk up.

"Look, Kim, that mission is gone!" Jackie notes.

"I wonder who took it."

"It was Maka," Soul explains. "She thinks we can do it by ourselves."

"Is she nuts?" Kim asks. "Those odds are way to unfavorable."

"Exactly. I can't stop her, either. She said she'll do it without me if she has to. I have to go catch her before she leaves," Soul says, turning to leave.

Blood. Screaming. Blinding pain. Soul is aware of these things, but not what lead to them. Was it... that's right, the mission. Maka's in danger. Soul has to protect her. But... he can't get up. His body doesn't want to respond. Just before his vision fades, Soul sees fire. Warm, inviting fire that lulls him to sleep.

* * *

Oh, no! Tragedy strikes! But the fluff won't end yet, folks!

Sorry about the delay for this chapter, guys. I got hit with the dreaded writer's block. But I have returned, and I've even figured out the ending! Thanks for reading, guys. Please review, I want to hear your thoughts! Also, check out my official Facebook page!(link is on my profile)


	8. Shocking decisions

Maka feels Soul's steady breathing pick up, and her eyes snap open. She sits up from where she fell asleep, leaning against the hospital bed. Soul groans, and his eyes open, but he doesn't notice Maka. His hand flies to his chest, feeling for a scar that shouldn't be there. But... it is. A fresh scar crosses his old one, right in the center of his chest. Which means that it wasn't a nightmare. He starts to panic.

Maka grabs his hand and pulls him back into reality.

"Soul! You're okay!" she cries, getting up and hugging him.

"M-maka? You're... you're okay?" Soul asks in disbelief.

Soul quickly returns her embrace, and they pull each other tight, as if letting go means the other would disappear.

"Soul, I thought I lost you," Maka sobs into his chest.

Stein suddenly barges into the room. Upon seeing Soul awake, he turns to call out the door.

"You guys can come in now, he's awake," he calls to someone.

Spirit, Kim and Jackie walk into the room, each with a different look on their face. Jackie bears a look of concern, Kim, one of relief, and Spirit, his usual grim determination. His eyes meet Soul's, and he gives him a small nod.

"Geez, Soul, you had us worried for a minute, there," Kim jokingly scolds.

"What happened? I can't remember anything after this morning," Soul asks.

"You mean yesterday morning. You been unconscious for nearly 24 hours," Stein informs him. "Maka told me you two were taking that mission, and two later that afternoon, Kim and Jackie were carrying you into the infirmary."

"You're a heavy bastard, you know that?" Kim teases.

"What I don't understand is how you two we're overwhelmed so easily," Spirit says. "You two should have been able to take care of those guys, even if it wouldn't have been easy."

"Something felt... wrong. Off," Maka tells him. "Our souls wouldn't match up."

"You said you two got into a fight, right Maka?" Stein asks.

Maka nods.

"I thought this might happen," Spirit says to himself. "Your relationship is putting you two at risk. Most pairs can work around an issue like that during a fight, but you two are too emotionally invested in each other now."

"So... the fight is what got Soul hurt?" Maka asks frailly.

"Most likely," Stein bluntly answers.

Maka hugs Soul and pulls him close, whispering a quiet "I'm sorry" to him. Kim tosses a bag onto Soul's lap.

"We collected the souls for you," she says, her tone revealing that Jackie was behind it.

"We don't need them," Maka says.

"What? Of course we do!" Soul says, confused.

"Not anymore. If something as small as an argument is going to get you hurt, I don't want to hunt kishin souls anymore."

Soul stares at her in disbelief. Maka had always wanted nothing but to create a Death Scythe. He wouldn't have met her if it wasn't for that goal of hers. And here she is, giving it up. For him.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do, Maka?" he asks.

"Yes. What would I do if you died protecting me again? I don't want you to have to do it again."

"So we can have the souls?" Kim eagerly asks, earning an elbow from her partner.

"Yes, you can have them," says with a relieved smile. A look of confusion crosses her face for a moment. "I forgot to ask you two this, but how did you know where we were? And you too, Papa?"

"Jackie and Kim told us they were concerned about you two doing the mission yourselves, so the four of us followed you to make sure you were okay," Stein answers. "When we caught up to you, Soul was bleeding badly, so we intervened."

"Luckily for him, the wound isn't too deep, or you might not have made it out," Spirit says grimly. "It should be plenty healed in a couple weeks."

The six of them hear a crashing out in the hallway, followed by loud yelling.

"WHERE IS THAT IDIOT?! I'LL KICK HIS ASS FOR ALMOST DYING ON US!" they hear Black Star scream.

"Black Star, calm down! Soul and Maka have been through enough today!" Tsubaki scolds him just as loudly.

Soul shakes his head drearily. He'd forgotten about their friends. It seems everyone is in for some shocking news.

* * *

Congratulations! You just finished _Hopeless Souls_! Yes, folks this is the end. But I may or may not(read: I definitely am) be planning a sequel! Thank you so much for reading, and thanks for all the praise and love! And my eternal gratitude goes out to all those who gave reviews! I would never have finished this story if it weren't for all of you, so thank you all!


End file.
